


GYM

by julla



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julla/pseuds/julla
Summary: Seunghyun joins the gym and his trainer Jiyong changes his body, mind, and possibly sexuality.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 58
Kudos: 88





	1. 1/?

The gym reception had a weird smell. It’s like it was too clean, disinfected. Seunghyun’s nose wasn’t used to these smells. He still had the KFC bag from last week somewhere next to his bed which he used as a makeshift trashcan and he was fine with that life. Still, changes needed to be done and he was ready for it. Kind of. He was here wasn’t he? But his head was buzzing from anxiety and he kind of just went through the motions and feeling numb. He didn’t want to overthink it. Because if he started overthinking, he couldn’t do it at all. But he was here. First step done. It was his time to step to the counter, so he took a deep breath and stepped closer, introducing himself to the lady in exchange of a key. He had signed up online, because he felt it was easier that way instead of face to face. And now, he was officially a member of this gym. He picked up his bag with a heavy sigh, gave the receptionist a final little polite smile, squeezed the key to his locker in his fist tightly and bravely walked down the long hall to the men’s changing rooms. 

Getting started was the worst. He just needed to get through this part, he needed to push himself, he needed to force himself to get used to all this and then he knew it would get better. He wasn’t the first fat guy to join the gym, right? And it’s 2020, people should be aware there are people in all shapes and sizes. Still, there he stood in the locker room, slowly stripping off his clothes, dreading what’s about to happen. Seunghyun had chosen a pair of basketball shorts and a loose black t-shirt he found in his closet as his gym outfit. He did invest in new sneakers though, to make it official, to commit. He finished changing, grabbed his water bottle and locked his locker door. This was it. It was starting. His weight-loss journey. 

Seunghyun was fairly committed to this idea and was quite excited. Secretly he had doubt of course, if he was able to go through with it all, but he was already proud of himself for getting this far, joining the gym and all. Never in his life had he worked out before. The most he had done was in PE class and you can hardly call it proper workout what they did in class in middle school. And he had always been on the chubby side. He had always been a big kid, now as a young adult he had just gotten bigger and bigger. It hadn’t really bothered him that much before, since he had always been this way, but when his girlfriend of four years left him, saying it was embarrassing to be seen with a guy this big, he knew he needed change. He was determined to work hard, he was determined to get her back. Late at nights when he was trying to fall asleep he often thought about how he would get in shape and appear on her doorstep with flowers and ask her to come back to him and she would be so happy to have a hot boyfriend. But that thought gave him anxiety, because he knew it would be a shit load of hard work before he achieved any of that. It could take years. Would she wait for him that long? 

He opened the door and bright light and music welcomed him inside. Seunghyun looked around, absorbing the new environment a bit. He was supposed to meet his trainer at 10am, and he was three minutes early. Feeling kind of awkward standing by the door, he took a step forward to peek into the large rooms stretching across the big windows and floor to ceiling mirrors. A lot of people were here, getting their sweat on so early in the morning. At least ten people on the treadmills, challenging themselves with different speeds. Many people on the equipment on the other side of the gym. Not many of them were big at all, most of them being extremely fit. Seunghyun took a deep breath, fidgeting with his water bottle, getting more and more anxious by the second. He could physically feel his brain buzzing.

“You must be Seunghyun! Hey!”

Seunghyun jumped a bit, hearing his own name being called, and turned to see a cheerful looking guy approach him.

“I’m Jiyong, nice to see you being on time on your first day!” the guy said as they shook hands. “Well? Ready? Are you pumped? Are you excited? Nervous?”

Seunghyun smiled, being infected with the happy face in front of him. “A little bit of everything, i suppose,” he said a bit awkwardly. Jiyong smiled only brighter though and led him swiftly to the office space where it was a bit more quiet. 

“Nothing to be nervous about, i assure you. Only great things will happen in this gym! It’s only your first day though, so i’ll go easy on you,” Jiyong said cheekily. “Why don’t you take a seat and we can have a little chat first?” he said and leaned on the desk where he picked up a clipboard. Seunghyun sat on the bench that was next to the door, expectant what will happen. It felt nice so far, Jiyong’s energy somehow made him feel more at ease. 

“So first of all, lets get to know each other a bit. We’ll talk a little about your past, your habits and future goals. And we’ll go from there! I’m Kwon Jiyong, i’ll be your personal trainer. I will design a whole workout, diet, a new lifestyle, just for you. So you’ll have the best possible results. Alright? You can totally trust me to take care of you and if you ever have any questions, worries, doubts, i’m your man. Cool?”

“Cool,” Seunghyun nodded with a smile. This guy was amazing, Seunghyun was so impressed with how he could make him feel so good, just with his nice vibe. 

“So i just have some questions for you, so i’d have a base to go from when i start your plan. Afterwards we’ll go out there and i have some tests for you too. Sound good?” Seunghyun nodded and Jiyong gave him another friendly smile. “Choi Seunghyun. Age? Twenty five?” 

“Twenty five, correct.” 

“Have you had any past serious injuries?” 

“I don’t know if it’s serious but i twisted both of my ankles pretty bad when i was thirteen.” Jiyong nodded and scribbled it down. 

“Do you smoke?” 

“Um, yes.” 

“Do you know your weight?” 

“Umm, not really. Over a hundred kilos i imagine,” Seunghyun said, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Jiyong was so much smaller than him and obviously fit, and here he was, a mountain of fat. 

“We have a scale here,” Jiyong stood up straight and pointed to the corner of the room. “We should know your weight now and then we can compare later on. So if you don’t mind..” Seunghyun stood up with a small sigh and walked up to the scale. After a pause he stepped on it. One hundred and eighteen kilograms. God damn it. He stepped off as the 118 was blinking at him obnoxiously. “One eighteen,” Jiyong muttered quietly and wrote it down. Seunghyun felt so embarrassed he wanted to melt into a puddle and slither out of the room unnoticed. Jiyong must’ve sensed the boiling anxiety inside him because he looked up and gave him a warm smile. “It’s not as bad as it could be. You’re a tall bloke. You’ll get the extra weight off in no time.” Seunghyun looked into his sincere eyes for a second and then averted his gaze, going back to sit on the bench. 

“Thanks.” 

“What’s your goal?” Jiyong asked, walking back to his desk. 

“Just...” Seunghyun looked for the right words, “I just don’t want to be disgusting anymore. I hate looking at myself.” 

Jiyong frowned, “You’re not disgusting, Seunghyun!” 

Seunghyun scoffed at that, “Well. I was dumped, and she said i’m disgusting.” 

Jiyong clicked his tongue. “That’s terrible. And i’m sorry about what happened.” Seunghyun waved it off with a shake of his head. “And you have me now. We will get you in shape,” Jiyong smiled brightly. That made Seunghyun feel better instantly. He smiled too and they went back to the questions. Dietary habits, the amount of meals per day, exercise if any, etcetera. After, Jiyong took him out to the gym area again and Seunghyun felt his anxiety begin to heat up again but Jiyong just introduced him to some of the equipment they would be using in the future and let him try some of them out quickly. He also tested his strength and stamina. He did ten minutes on the treadmill with different speeds and then Jiyong asked him to do push-ups. He managed to do five and that already satisfied Jiyong. Soon the hour was up and they went back to the office a bit. 

“Very well done for your first day,” Jiyong said as he closed the door. “I will work on your plan today and tomorrow and i should be able to send it to you by the end of the week. From there we can schedule your next session, give you time to go through the plan, also would be great if you’d start my diet immediately. And here, don’t worry, i will help you every step of the way.” 

Seunghyun nodded along, “Sounds good. Thank you so much, Jiyong.” His trainer gave him another signature gummy smile of his, 

“Thanks for joining us. And await for my e-mail! Off you go then!” Seunghyun gave him a small bow, grabbed his water bottle and exited the room with a small wave. He walked back to the showers with his head held high. He felt good. He could do this. Yes!


	2. 2/?

The e-mail came on friday night after 9pm. Seunghyun felt his phone buzz somewhere on the bed and once he saw Kwon Jiyong’s name on his screen his heart picked up its pace. He quickly opened the mailbox and read through the e-mail he had been both excited about and dreading. Jesus, Jiyong managed to be chippy and cheerful even in text form. Seunghyun could already see the bright smile in his minds eye and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sunshine emoji Jiyong had used at the end of his letter. There was a PDF attached with his dietary plan and an outline of his training schedule. 

“What?” Kyungil looked over from the floor where he was playing a video game at the foot of the bed. “What’s funny?”

Seunghyun chuckled again, “Nothing.”

“What! Who is it!” Kyungil pried. 

“Just an e-mail from my trainer.”

“Oh,” Kyungil went back to the game, suddenly less interested. “Thought you were talking to a girl.”

“Right,” Seunghyun scoffed. He carefully read through his diet Jiyong had prepared. It was sectioned by days of the week, breakfast, lunch, dinner. No snacks. Seunghyun frowned at the open half-eaten pizza currently on his desk. “Guess you gotta finish that pizza by yourself, man,” he said. “I’m not allowed to have snacks anymore.”

Kyungil scoffed at that, “That’s just dinner. Come on.”

“I already had dinner three hours ago.”

“That’s second dinner then,” Kyungil sniggered. 

Seunghyun laughed, eyeing the pizza. He wanted to take this seriously, so he had to cut the bullshit. He needed to do this.

On sunday he went back to the gym when his training was really scheduled to start. This time he actually felt quite excited! He couldn’t wait to work with Jiyong, he had a good feeling about it. On saturday he already had taken his diet seriously, beginning his habit of balancing his intake of carbs, proteins, sugars, fats. He was also planning to make his portions smaller. Jiyong had said in his e-mail that portion control was a big part of losing weight, as long as his diet was balanced. And with cutting off snacks completely, it should work!

Jiyong’s bright smile welcomed him as soon as he stepped foot over the doorstep. “Hey Seunghyun! Good to see you!”

“Good to see you too.”

“Ready to start?” Jiyong smiled.

“Ready as i’ll ever be,” Seunghyun chuckled nervously. Jiyong gave him a thumbs up and led him to the other side of the gym which was rather specious, there were mats of the floor and weights along the wall. 

“We’ll just go through some easier exercises at first. They’re all very simple, so nothing to worry about. I’ll show you how it’s done at first and then i’ll just let you do variations of them, changing it up a bit,” Jiyong explained as he picked up some lighter weights for them to use. And he was right, it was remarkably easy. Mostly Jiyong just let him do squats, different jumps, hold light weights, get down on the floor and up again, and so on. He barely got his sweat on. And Jiyong ushering him to finish and praising him once he’d finished a bit of the task really helped him focus and finish. But his rush of confidence crumbled to pieces the moment Jiyong left him alone with instructions to go through the same exercises ten times in a row. Suddenly he realized how many people were around him exactly. All of them sporty and fast and strong. Suddenly, it wasn’t so easy anymore. Seunghyun could feel panic bubbling up in his chest but he couldn’t let it overtake him. He took a deep breath and simply didn’t look up. He focused, and went back to his exercises. ..13, ..14, ..15, he counted in his head. And then did it all over again without stopping. Jiyong came to check up on him after a while and his kind words made him feel much better again. Jiyong watched him work for a while and gave him some tips and tricks what would make it easier for his body type to best cope with changes like this. He also critisized him when he didn’t lift his arms high enough or didn’t squat low enough. 

“And no slacking,” Jiyong chided as they said goodbye for the day. He turned to Seunghyun by the door to the showers. “I’m joking,” he smiled. “You’re doing really-really well. I’m very impressed Seunghyun. You did great!” Seunghyun smiled shyly at that. “And remember, don’t overwork yourself, alright? Exercising even fifteen minutes a day three times a week is great. Even going for a walk is good. Just keep yourself motivated. And i’m always there if you need me, you have my number. And i’ll see you on wednesday?” 

Seunghyun nodded, “Yeah, wednesday. Thanks so much, Jiyong.”

“Don’t mention it. Bye, Seunghyun!”

Just keep yourself motivated. Jiyong’s words played in Seunghyun’s head. How?! He was currently smothering himself with his pillow, having just fallen there face first, feeling more than mildly frustrated. He had attempted going for a run today. After going to the gym twice a week for a month already, plus the times he’d exercised at home, he barely saw any changes. Jiyong had weighed him out of curiosity last week and said he’d lost ten kilograms. He said it was very impressive, even though he first loss was the easiest. But where? Seunghyun didn’t feel any lighter. And as he ran along the neighboring streets, all he felt was fat and stared at. He managed only one lap and was still red in the face, heart refusing to calm down, even half an hour later. Even a cold shower didn’t help. And now he felt like shit. He’d done all he could. Barely eating, holding back on almost every pleasure known to man, trying his hardest. He really-really-really wanted to give up right now. Seunghyun turned on his back again and took a deep breath. Hands moved over his stomach, squishing the flesh there. But he wouldn’t get his ex back like this, no chance. Honestly, who would want him like this anyways. She’d been right, and he didn’t want to be disgusting anymore. With another sigh he got his phone out, scrolling down his contacts to find Kyungil’s name. As he was about to click on his friends’s name to invite him over to distract him though, right above it was Jiyong’s name. Seunghyun pursed his lips, contemplating for a second, considering texting him instead. 

Seunghyun: hey Jiyong

Seunghyun: tips on staying motivated?

The reply came almost instantly.

Jiyong: hi Seunghyun! are u not feeling well today? :(

Seunghyun: went for a run. it sucked

Jiyong: i’m glad u’re trying hard but don’t overdo it. u can’t do more than u’re capable of. it’s not healthy. are you feeling sick?

Seunghyun: no.. just generally exhausted. i just want to go out w my friend and have a burger and a drink like i usually would. its hard to hold myself back

Jiyong: :)

Jiyong: cheat days are totally acceptable Seunghyun. u’re not some professional athlete who has strict rules. im a personal trainer and believe it or not i have more cheat days than necessary 

Seunghyun: really?

Jiyong: haha yes! don’t be too hard on urself. u’ve worked hard and deserve a treat. but remember. don’t let ur hard work go to waste either! 

Seunghyun: i won’t

Seunghyun: thank u so much again Jiyong. u always find the right words :)

Seunghyun: i’ll see u on sunday

Jiyong: take care Seunghyun :) see u!!

So Seunghyun messaged Kyungil anyways and didn’t feel too bad about the takeout food his best friend brought with him. He called Kyungil an enabler as he shoved a greasy piece of fried chicken into his mouth and damn it was good. Kyungil just plopped himself happily next to him on his wide bed and smiled ear to ear.

Over the next few days Seunghyun caught himself opening Jiyong’s chat a few more times, fingers hovering over the letters, but never finding the right things to say. He didn’t even have anything to say exactly, and he didn’t want to sound weird either. He realized he craved Jiyong’s positive attitude and kindness, but also learned that just reading through their previous chat and seeing Jiyong’s cute emojis made him feel considerably better as well. He also went to open his ex’s chat, but he was still blocked. Sighing, he switched his phone off. Focus. You can do it.


	3. 3/?

He could hold a plank for three minutes already. Jiyong’s plan was definitely working, and what was even better, he had started to really enjoy it. Seunghyun kept a strict log on which exercises he had gone through daily, plus counting his calorie intake. When he looked at himself in the mirror he still didn’t necessarily like what he saw, but he couldn’t deny seeing some changes. Not only did he feel stronger, he felt more fit. The sweat he got on now was different than a month ago. It was a different, good feelings. Feeling his tummy, he could feel some kind of different muscle now, not just some squishy mass. And if that didn’t convince him enough, reaching his last hole on his belt certainly did. Seunghyun also had purchased a bit of equipment too, just some secondhand weights, and a latex strength band. Going for a run was now at least a bi-weekly habit and he could easily run 5k.  
He had just finished his home-workout session and was currently making sure to have his daily four litre water intake, about to send an update to Jiyong via text like he usually did, when there was a knock at the door. Quickly wiping his face he went to answer it, fining none other than Kyungil standing there. But his friend’s facial expression changed in a second when he laid his eyes on Seunghyun.  
“Dude,” he gaped, mouth ajar.  
“Hey,” Seunghyun said casually, walking back to his apartment, gulping down the rest of the water he had in his bottle.  
His best friend spread his arms with a mildly confused look on his face. “Umm? What the hell? You look fucking amazing?”  
Seunghyun turned around, laughing, hand wiping at his mouth from the spilled water. “What?”  
“You look amazing Seunghyun!” Kyungil stepped closer. “I didn’t realize how much progress you had made,” he said, poking at his abs. “You always wear kinda baggy clothes...”  
Seunghyun chuckled, sliding his hand down his stomach, and it was indeed flatter than it used to be and not as soft. A couple of weeks back Jiyong had sent him some links to sportswear he recommended, these supposedly were helping his body breathe or whatnot during workout. When Seunghyun had showed up to gym with his new outfit on the same week, Jiyong had been impressed, or so he had said. “Yeah, Jiyong helped me pick these out.”  
Kyungil planted his ass down on Seunghyun’s bed, “Jiyong-Jiyong, oh magical Jiyong..” he sighed.  
“Well he has helped me a lot,” Seunghyun said, putting away the equipment he had used.  
“Clearly. But that’s all you ever talk about anymore, bro. Just boring gym talk,” Kyungil said, laying down on the soft bed, arms open wide.  
“Sorry if i’m boring you,” Seunghyun said in an amused tone, smirking down at him.  
Kyungil propped himself up on his elbows, “No, not that.. I mean.. I’m really proud of you, man. I really am. I hadn’t really realized how seriously you had taken this, if i’m being completely honest,” he said, eyeing his tall friend up and down slowly. “But you’ve clearly worked hard.”  
Seunghyun looked down at himself, feeling a bit shy at the measuring eyes, “Thanks.”  
“So you and your trainer...” Kyungil said after a pause, “You’re like friends now or what?”  
Seunghyun smiled wickedly, “Jealous?”  
Kyungil tried to kick him but missed, “No,” he scoffed. “But seems like a nice guy? Or..?”  
“Yeah, Jiyong’s super nice. He has this..” Seunghyun was looking for the right word. He sat down next to Kyungil on the bed. “..vibe. I don’t know how to describe it. He just makes me feel good. Alive. Strong and motivated. Y’know?”  
Kyungil hummed next to him, lying down on the bed again. “That’s good.”  
Seunghyun nodded, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.  
“So. Wanna go out tonight?” Kyungil chirped. When he saw Seunghyun’s doubting face he held up his hand before the rejection came, “You can ask Jiyong to join! What do you think? I would love to meet the guy.”  
“Umm, i don’t know..” Seunghyun said. He hadn’t really figured out yet if Jiyong and he were actually friends outside the gym as well or not really.  
“Just text him.”  
He could do that. So he got his phone from the desk and sent out a casual text quickly. Felt a bit weird, texting that. His phone buzzed after about half an hour when he had already showered and they were battling over a videogame on the floor.  
“Is it him?” Kyungil asked, trying to peek at the phone over Seunghyun’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. He can’t make it. Says he’s got plans already.”  
“Oh. Well maybe next time.”

Seunghyun had gotten way too plastered the night before and still felt the result of it now as he was biking to the gym. The sun was too bright, too many cars on the streets and too many smells as he passed by different restaurants and markets. Thanks a lot Kyungil for ordering the sixth bottle of soju. He parked his bike at the side of the entrance of the centre as per usual and swung his gym bag over his shoulder when he noticed Jiyong at the other side of the parking lot with some other guy. He looked over for a couple of seconds to see if he could greet him but then something happened he really didn’t expect at all. Jiyong leaned up and kissed the man. It was a quick peck on the lips but Seunghyun definitely looked away then, hurriedly opening the door to head inside. He felt like he’d seen too much. He hadn’t meant to stare. Cheeks heating up, he headed down to the locker rooms.  
He didn’t know why but knowing this about Jiyong really made him feel shy. Seunghyun didn’t mind or thought anything at all of it really, but still he felt a bit guilty that he had caught his trainer in such an intimate moment. He hadn’t expected it at all, that’s all! When he finally got to the gym he headed straight to the treadmills to get his mind off of it. Thinking about it was stupid really. It was nothing. Nothing at all.  
“Hey! I didn’t see you come in!” Jiyong’s loud chirping made him jump.  
“Hey,” Seunghyun chuckled awkwardly.  
“Doing good?” Jiyong asked, leaning over to see his speed on the machine and pushed the button to slow him down a few notches. “Don’t overwork yourself,” he muttered thoughtfully, “Start slow. Okay?” Seunghyun nodded and kept his eyes up front. Jiyong leaned on the treadmill next to his and watched him for a minute, “I got your update sheet yesterday. Really impressive. Mind if we weigh you again later? I’m curious,” he added with a chuckle.  
Seunghyun grinned shyly, “Sure.”  
“You look great,” Jiyong squinted a bit.  
Seunghyun felt his cheeks heat up rapidly at that and his heart started pumping fasted in his chest. He was acting so stupid and he couldn’t help it. “You okay?” Jiyong frowned then.  
“Yeah,” Seunghyun chuckled, wiping the sweat off of the tip of his nose. “Just.. a bit hungover,” he laughed, panting.  
Jiyong chuckled at that, eyes crinkling at the corners cutely and leaned over to bring Seunghyun’s speed down slowly. “Dumbass,” he said affectionately. “Have some water,” he said and handed him a cold bottle of water as Seunghyun stepped off the machine. “So you went out without me anyways?” he smirked.  
Seunghyun nodded as he gulped down half of the bottle, “Yeah. My friend actually made me ask you to join. Said i’ve been talking about you way too often lately and wanted to meet you.”  
“And? What have you been saying about me?” Jiyong grinned, gums out.  
“That you kick my ass at the gym,” Seunghyun teased, gently nudging Jiyong’s bicep with the cold bottle.  
Jiyong giggled at that and stepped away from the abuse, rubbing his arm, “You kick your own ass far more than me as far as i’m concerned. You’re making great progress even without me, Seunghyun. And i’m sorry i couldn’t join you guys. I had a date actually.”  
“The date went well, i gather?” Seunghyun blurted out without thinking. Jiyong sent him a questioning look, about to say something, when Seunghyun added quickly, nerves coming back to him, “Just.. I saw you with a guy outside earlier. Sorry.”  
Jiyong eyed their surroundings a bit, clearing his throat, “Nothing to be sorry about. But yeah.. he just dropped me off here.”  
Seunghyun gulped down the rest of the water to distract himself from saying something else stupid. “Glad you had fun,” he smiled eventually.  
“Yeah,” Jiyong smiled back, cheeks somehow pinker than before. “Alright well, i’ll leave you to it. I have some new people coming in today so.. I’ll check up on you later. Keep up the good work! Don’t let that hangover bother you.”  
“Will do,” Seunghyun said and watched him go.

After his time was up, he popped into Jiyong’s office after a small knock. “Did you want to do the weigh-in still?”  
Jiyong jumped up from the paperwork he was doing, “Yes! Sorry! Come in!”  
Seunghyun put his stuff on the bench by the door and went to step on the scale. 96 blinked on the screen.  
“Wow,” Jiyong said but there was a slight frown on his face. “That’s...”  
“That’s good, no?” Seunghyun stepped off the scale.  
“Umm, you’re obviously doing great,” Jiyong nodded. “But..”  
“But..?”  
“You shouldn’t go over your limits, Seunghyun,” he said, looking up at him with big eyes. “Tell you what. I’ll go over your plan and diet again, and i will send you the updates by wednesday. I feel your progress is a bit too rapid, in the end it wouldn’t be good for you. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Seunghyun frowned.  
“You’re doing great,” Jiyong said, assuring him with a squeeze on his arm, “We just have to make sure you’ll keep it healthy.”  
“Yeah. I understand,” Seunghyun said. “Thanks.”  
Jiyong smiled again and squeezed his arm again. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. Take a day off. Or two.” Seunghyun smiled, collecting his water bottle and towel from the bench, heading to the door. “And let me know if you guys want me to come join you on a night out again sometime. I’d love to come,” he added, walking back to his desk.  
Seunghyun sent him a grin, “Aye-aye cap’n!”


	4. 4/?

Jiyong’s slightly damp dark hair was falling over his face and he playfully shook it away, his big brown eyes looking up at him, mouth slowly curving into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as the smile widened.The shorter man took a hold of his arm, leaning closer slowly.   
“Seunghyun..” the other said, but he could barely even hear him, his eyes fixated on the pretty pink lips that moved so beautifully saying his name like that. The hold on his arm tightened and he was pulled in until his lips met Jiyong’s and he leaned into the kiss so fast he felt like he was falling. Falling as if in slow motion. Falling until he couldn’t even think anymore. Falling... Seunghyun woke up with a slight jerk. He opened his eyes slowly as the memory of his dream came back to him. Closing his eyes shut again tightly, he turned to hug around his pillow. What the hell was that!? He opened his eyes again, staring at his white wall blankly, letting out a deep sigh which then turned into a soft groan as he muffled himself with the same pillow he was currently hugging. The buzzing of his phone somewhere under his blanket was a welcome distraction. Hands roaming along his sheets to find the damn device, he slowly got himself up to sitting position and rubbed his eyes before checking whatever message he had received. And of course it was Jiyong. Of course!

Jiyong: hey Seunghyun! good morning! please check ur inbox when u have time, i sent u ur new updated diet plan and i checked over ur emails to me too and i just corrected a bit of ur workout habits so if u could just read through it and apply them asap :) hope u have a great day!

Seunghyun leaned his back on the wall and went to check Jiyong’s e-mail immediately. Rubbing sleep out of his eye still, he read through it but had to take a double take a few times. Wait what? He frowned, going through it again. What the hell? Jiyong totally did a 180 with his diet. And less exercise? That couldn’t be right. He went back to the messaging app, frowning and slumping back down on his bed.

Seunghyun: wtf  
Seunghyun: u sure this is my plan? it doesnt make any sense

Jiyong: yes it’s urs :) i just made some changes bc i feel like ur body’s been changing rapidly so we need to take a step back and try new methods

Seunghyun: u gave me the plan in the first place! and ive been doing great w it

His phone started ringing then suddenly, Jiyong’s name shining on the screen. He answered it, frown deepening.   
“Are you upset?” Jiyong’s soft voice greeted him on the other line.   
“Why would you change my diet like that? It doesn’t make any sense to me.”  
“Seunghyun, everyone’s body is different. And you’ve been doing great with everything and i’m very impressed with your progress but we can’t go overboard with it. We have to make sure you are healthy first and foremost. That’s why-“  
“That’s why you want me to go back to being fat?”  
“Seunghyun you’re not gonna go-“  
“So you could keep me on your plan, is that it? Make money off the fat guy?” he blurted.   
After a pause Jiyong spoke again, “What?”  
“You know what? Thanks but no thanks,” Seunghyun said and hung up. He threw the phone into the pillows and got up to take a shower. He was absolutely fuming and he didn’t even know why. He felt like he had worked so hard for the past months and now someone was trying to ruin it. His mind was racing, everything was just too much that morning. 

Seunghyun’d been sulking the whole day. After work, Kyungil was again at his place. Of course. It was like the dude didn’t have a home of his own.   
“You playing or what?” he said, throwing him the controller on the bed.   
“Yeah,” he sighed, sitting up on the edge.  
Kyungil looked over then, “Everything alright? You’re acting weird.”  
Seunghyun rubbed on his temples so it was almost painful, “Um, i dunno really.. Had a.. had a little fight with Jiyong..”  
His friends eyebrows shot up at that, “What why?”  
Seunghyun shrugged, “I kinda fucked up. He called me in the morning, we were talking about some changes he made in my plan, and i completely lost it. I didn’t understand why would he want me to go back taking in more calories and stuff like that y’know? And i might’ve said some stupid shit..”  
“Why did he change your plan?” Kyungil asked curiously, leaning on the edge of the bed.   
“Said i’d lost too much weight. That i need to stay healthy and all that..” Seunghyun explained, frowning again.  
“Well he’s right, you know,” Kyungil said and Seunghyun looked at him with big eyes. “Look at you! You’re like a completely different guy and it’s been only a few months. And i’m completely sure Jiyong wants what’s best for you too. I mean, in the end you wanna do this right, no?”   
Seunghyun nodded slowly. “I know. I know! I was just being stupid and grumpy. I had just woken up and i’d had this weird dream about him and i just felt irritated.”  
“Oh? What dream?” Kyungil perked up.   
“I..” Seunghyun scoffed, feeling ridiculous thinking about it again, “I kissed him.”  
“Ohhhh!” Kyungil sat up straight, suddenly excited. “You like Jiyong!”  
“No i don’t! It was just a stupid dream,” Seunghyun aggressively shook his head. “Just.. a few days ago i saw him, with his boyfriend, they were kissing outside the gym and it just made me feel weird. I dunno..”  
“So you don’t like him..?” Kyungil squinted.   
“Not like that!” Seunghyun gaped at him.  
“Alright-alright. So.. how’s it going with you-know-who, anyways? Haven’t heard from her in quite some time.”  
“Dunno. I’m still blocked,” Seunghyun rolled his eyes.  
“But you’re still.. trying to get her back?”   
Seunghyun shrugged again. “I don’t really know anymore. I mean.. I haven’t really thought about it much lately. I’ve been too focused on other things, y’know? I’ve completely changed my lifestyle, and i feel like a new person. Maybe going back isn’t such a great idea? What if what happened was actually a good thing?”  
Kyungil nodded along, humming. “Yeah.. I understand. I’m really proud of you, man,” he grinned and patted him on his leg. Seunghyun smiled too, but sighed then, remembering what happened with Jiyong in the morning and felt like shit again. His friend eyed him, probably knowing exactly where his mind went again, “You should call him. Just say you’re sorry. It’ll be alright.”

So Seunghyun did. After a while he went downstairs for a smoke to get some privacy, even though he didn’t even really smoke anymore, now that he had other ways to get his high. Like running. Still, a cigarette would maybe do him some good right now, relax him a little. He dialled Jiyong’s number, before he could get nervous and change his mind, and pressed the phone to his ear. Jiyong picked up after a few rings.  
“Hey Seunghyun, i was just going to call you,” he said. It was weird hearing his voice like that. He sounded like he wasn’t smiling.   
“Hey.. Listen.. I wanted to apologise for this morning. I’m really sorry, Jiyong, for the things i said...” he said. The horrible feeling washed over him again. He heard Jiyong clear his throat on the other end.  
“It’s fine. I am sorry too. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable or anything, i hope you know that. Which is why i wanted to call to let you know that i took you off my plan.” Seunghyun blanched at that. “Don’t worry, you can still come to the gym and all. You’re still a member. But i took you off my list, so the personal trainer fee is lifted from your monthly bill. And you can still sign up with someone else in our gym. Just contact administration and update your membership. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
“Jiyong... I didn’t mean-“  
“No it’s really okay. I didn’t want to make that impression on you. Or anyone, really. I just felt horrible and i thought.. what if i am wrong, y’know?” he let out a strange chuckle. “I didn’t want you to think i’m in any way biased. So maybe it’s better you consult with someone else from now on.”  
Seunghyun swallowed thickly, “Jiyong. I’m really sorry for my hurtful words.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun wished they weren’t talking on the phone right now but face to face. “I’ll see you later, Seunghyun. Bye.”  
“Bye,” Seunghyun said as the loud beeping of the call ending reached his ear.


	5. 5/?

Going to the gym come wednesday was hard as hell. Seunghyun might’ve been even more nervous than the first time he stepped foot into this building. He almost didn’t come at all, almost quit this whole thing. But he couldn’t do this to himself, and more importantly Jiyong. He needed to talk to his trainer. Well, he wasn’t his trainer anymore. His friend. Seunghyun knew he had hurt him, he was so embarrassed by that, and wanted to make it right as soon as possible. He’d been just emotionally on edge and said stuff he’d never usually say. Changing his clothes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the floor to ceiling mirrors by the end of the line of lockers. He frowned at his reflection, but couldn’t even look himself in the eyes too long, feeling the wave of embarrassment. Seunghyun looked down at his body then. It was true, he had lost weight. And a lot of it. His frown deepened - Jiyong had been right. He always knew that, in the rational side of his brain. But he also had a part of his brain tell him what a fucking good job he was doing. How exercise and eating differently had changed his life for the better. Was it better though? He didn’t want to become a douchebag now that he was skinny. Seunghyun scoffed at himself. Right. Skinny. He was still a big dude. Just not as plump as he used to be. But if he continued like that, maybe that was his future? He sighed, going to lock his locker door. He needed to talk to Jiyong and apologize for being an asshole as soon as he got a chance. 

When he got to the gym he looked around for Jiyong but didn’t see him so he just went on to start his workout and keep his eyes peeled for the other. After a few minutes Jiyong walked in with a woman, talking animatedly about something. They went to a piece of equipment at the far end of the room and Jiyong started explaining something to the lady. Seunghyun was looking at them to find the right time to catch Jiyong. He didn’t want to stare, but he knew he did it anyway. Jiyong was such a professional, the way he instructed the woman. Seunghyun knew he was taking all of this seriously, which made him feel so ashamed again, thinking back to what he had said. Jiyong had told him to pick another personal trainer from their staff, but he had no intentions to do so. Seunghyun wanted Jiyong back. And for the record, Seunghyun was already on Jiyong’s new plan. After the phone call with him, after his initial shock over what Jiyong had told him, he’d told Kyungil what had happened and what he’d said and his friend called him every version of stupid. Seunghyun even went through Jiyong’s updated plan with him, and not that it’d surprised him but naturally Kyungil sided with Jiyong too. At this point he didn’t need any more convincing though. He knew he’d fucked up. 

He took a break to have some water, and just then Jiyong moved to go back to his office. Seunghyun was immediately ready to catch his attention, but didn’t even need to do anything, Jiyong’s eyes were on him in a second. Seunghyun felt how a bit of panic bubbled up somewhere in his chest as he mustered up the courage to speak to the other but before he could so much as breathe in or open his mouth, Jiyong was already in his office after giving him a small greeting wave. For a second he was about to go after him but decided against it since he didn’t think pushing it was a good idea. Crestfallen, he went back to his workout. Obviously Jiyong wasn’t interested in having a conversation with him right now, which was understandable. Hopefully giving him some space and time will let him cool off. 

So Seunghyun decided to take it slow. He would still come to the gym twice a week just to show Jiyong he wasn’t going to quit the program even if he was kicked off. If anything, it made him want to work even harder. Gain Jiyong’s trust back. 

Every day that Jiyong didn’t talk to him made him sad though. Like very sad. He kept thinking about the trainer, day and night. He kept complaining about it to Kyungil, and luckily his friend nicely heard him out and quietly shook his head, mostly keeping his comments to himself. Seunghyun felt like he was obsessed with his fuck-up with Jiyong.

The day he realized he actually did like Jiyong, in the way that Kyungil had told him he liked Jiyong, it came as a surprise, to himself. It came in a form of short red shorts, entering the room as Seunghyun was working on his leg presses. At first he saw Jiyong in a weird angle, but those shorts made him lift his head. God damn... But his own reaction made his eyes go big. God damn, Kyungil was right! He took a deep breath. Was he checking Jiyong out? He definitely was! Right? He took another deep breath before looking again. Jiyong was currently instructing a woman not too far from Seunghyun, leaning down and preparing light weights for her on the equipment. Seunghyun couldn’t help but ogle at the curves of Jiyong’s body. He’d never noticed Jiyong like that before. Obviously he was a handsome man, but Seunghyun had never checked out any other guys’ asses. He swallowed thickly as his eyes slid over Jiyong’s body. Then Jiyong stood up again and brushed his hair out of his eyes, as be always does, and smiled at the lady. That smile made Seunghyun’s stomach flutter this time, even though it had been directed at him countless times before. When Jiyong turned to leave though, his eyes caught Seunghyun and his smile faded. Seunghyun was pretty much staring at Jiyong with his mouth open at this point and his brain didn’t even register that the other was walking towards him. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” a beautiful voice said.

“Huh?” Seunghyun said dumbly, almost as waking up.

Jiyong sighed and nudged Seunghyun’s legs further apart. “You should do it right or else it’ll hurt bad the next day. You can tear something.”

Seunghyun knew Jiyong was talking to him but he wasn’t even sure if he was listening. He’d never noticed how beautiful Jiyong was. Looking down at him, face looking mildly pissed, lips moving in a slight pout. He looked adorable. 

“You look good today,” he blurted. It seemed like his brain liked to short circuit around Jiyong lately. But he was just being honest, hopefully Jiyong appreciated that. He didn’t mean to flirt or anything. 

Jiyong looked at him at that, “Umm. Thanks..?” 

They held that eye contact for a moment before Jiyong took a step back. “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll see you around..”

Seunghyun checked Jiyong’s ass out as he was walking away from him, almost as if to test himself. How would it affect him? 

It affected him, that’s for sure. He was snuggled in his bed late at night the next day, mind still lingering on Jiyong. He felt this urgent need to have Jiyong’s attention. He needed to speak to him, but didn’t know how to approach him. It’s been almost three weeks since he ruined their friendship. Well.. He hoped it wasn’t totally ruined. His newfound attraction to the guy made it even more complicated in his head, and yet so much things started to make more sense. He groaned softly and turned on his side. Jiyong had been right about the leg press. He could definitely feel the burn on his thighs today. Which gave him an idea. He fetched his phone.

Seunghyun: tips on how to treat sore thighs?

Seunghyun: u were right about the leg press

Jiyong replied almost instantly, even though it was close to midnight.

Jiyong: how bad is it?

Seunghyun: not too bad. thought maybe u have a remedy tho

Seunghyun hoped his desperate way of contacting him wasn’t too obvious. Seeing Jiyong’s eye-roll emoji told him he wasn’t too amused though.

Jiyong: put a hot pack on it

Seunghyun pouted, holding his phone close to his face, staring at the chat window, not knowing what to say next. He didn’t want to apologize via text anymore, or call. He wanted to do it face to face this time. But seeing Jiyong ten seconds at the gym just made it almost impossible to find a good moment to talk. Seunghyun needed to ask him out. But he didn’t know how to do it, without making it weird. Here goes nothing.

Seunghyun: wanted to ask if u wanted to go out

Jiyong: out?

Seunghyun: yeah my friend and i are going to a bar tomorrow. thought if ud want to come? u can bring someone too. ur bf or sth

That must’ve been a mistake suggesting that. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and cursed at himself. 

Jiyong: umm i’ll let u know

Well that was better than nothing. Seunghyun’s heart was thumping in his chest as he went through imaginary scenarios of what and how he’d say to the other if he ended up coming with Kyungil and him.


	6. 6/?

They had been at the bar for almost an hour when Jiyong texted Seunghyun. He hadn’t been in contact since they last spoke so Seunghyun was fairly certain he wasn’t going to join them and was very much still angry with him.   
“He’s asking where are we..” he said as he replied to Jiyong on his phone.  
“Who? Jiyong?” Kyungil asked with raised eyebrows. “He’s coming?”  
“I guess?” Seunghyun shrugged.  
After an hour Seunghyun noticed Jiyong in the crowd and stood up to catch his attention but then he also realized someone was with Jiyong, holding his hand. Ah, so he did bring his boyfriend. His spirits deflated a bit, he raised his arm to wave them over. Jiyong saw him and headed over so he sat down again, exchanging a look with Kyungil.   
“Hey,” Jiyong said casually as he sat down in their nook. “This is Jongkook.” The guy was puff and much bigger than Jiyong. Another personal trainer or a bodybuilder or something like that, Seunghyun thought, knowing what line of work Jiyong himself was in. He introduced Kyungil to them and soon after that Jongkook went over to the bar to get Jiyong and himself a drink. It was awkward, there was no denying that. Jiyong kept looking around the pub like Seunghyun was the last person he wanted to see. Jiyong came though, right? That means he’s not angry? Maybe he wants to make up anyways. Luckily it was loud in the bar so no one could hear Seunghyun’s brain working overtime. Kyungil was definitely helping though and Seunghyun was grateful for that. He made conversation with Jiyong but avoided mentioning anything awkward.  
The beers started flowing and the tension subsided gradually. Maybe Seunghyun was the only one feeling the tension? Doubtful. As they got more tipsy though it was easier to deal with. Soon Jiyong ordered sweet potato fries for the table which Seunghyun found utterly adorable. Jiyong had mentioned his secret cheat days to him before after all. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jiyong’s cute pink cheeks and his mouth as he was explaining something to Kyungil over the table. Seunghyun knew he was being awfully quiet himself, but he didn’t know what to say. He knew he couldn’t just pretend everything was fine now, he was still on thin ice. Even though he was staring at a guy who’s boyfriend was sitting just right across from him. Every once in a while he felt the air leave his lungs when Jiyong put his hand on Jongkook’s thigh or when the bigger guy hugged Jiyong closer while they laughed. They looked good together. Obviously Jiyong liked this guy. Seunghyun didn’t stand a change against a goodlooking guy like that. All he could afford was to look. Hopefully he wasn’t being too obvious though.   
“So, how long have you guys been together?” Kyungil asked curiously after a while.  
Jongkook laughed at that and shook his head, “Nah, man, we’re not really together. Jiyong’s a hot piece of ass but this kind of thing here can’t possibly be taken seriously, y’know what i mean?” Jiyong shot the guy a piercing look and Jongkook laughed, poking him in the ribs, “What? You know you’re a babe.”  
Jiyong gave him a small smile at that and took another swig from his bottle, finishing it. Suddenly Jongkook seemed like the biggest dickhead ever to Seunghyun, considering how the look currently on Jiyong’s face made Seunghyun feel. Kyungil kept the conversation up, swiftly changing the subject and Seunghyun was again grateful. He kept looking over at Jiyong and he looked so small. Jongkook’s words had obviously affected him. Truthfully Seunghyun was boiling inside and if he thought he had any chance against the guy he would go right ahead and punch him square in the face. Clearly, he hadn’t though, so he quietly just tried to forget what just happened.   
“I’ll go get another drink,” Jiyong announced quietly and left the table.   
Seunghyun watched him go and sighed then, standing up as well and letting the other guys know that he was going outside to have a cigarette. He really fucking needed one right now.  
He was internally still boiling five minutes later as he was having his smoke leaned up a cool brick wall in front of the bar. There was other people around him, chatting, laughing, having fun, but all he could think of was Jiyong. He invited him here to talk but now he started to realize it was maybe not the best idea, or at least not the best setting for that kind of thing. Too many people, too noisy, too drunk. Suddenly the bar door opened next to him and when he looked up he saw Jiyong coming down the short steps. He looked beautiful, that was Seunghyun’s first thought. He was wearing a light lilac stretchy shirt and simple black trousers and the street light gave him an orange glow but he still looked so stunning. As always.  
“Hey,” Jiyong said softly, waking Seunghyun from his thoughts, as if he hadn’t expected the other to come speak to him. “The others told me you’d be here. Care to share a cig?”  
“Uh, sure,” he mumbled, fishing out the pack from his pocket. He pulled one out halfway and offered it to Jiyong.   
“I didn’t know you smoke?” he said inquiringly as he lit Jiyong’s cigarette for him.  
“Thanks,” he said as he took a step back, “I don’t, really. Well.. I used to, but haven’t smoked one in ages.”  
Jiyong took a drag and blew it out with a satisfied sigh. Seunghyun just looked at him quietly, afraid to ruin their nice moment with too many words, even though he had been waiting for a moment like this. Jiyong looked around a bit, probably feeling awkward as well, but then he looked up to Seunghyun again and even if he didn’t say anything yet, Seunghyun felt like his face was telling him too much. Even his eyes shined differently than what Seunghyun had ever seen. Seunghyun wanted to touch Jiyong. Just to bring him even just a little bit closer.   
“So.. how are you?” Jiyong asked.  
Seunghyun cleared his throat.  
“I’m fine. Well.. I’m alright. I don’t know.” He sighed. “Jiyong i really want to say i’m sorry about-“  
Jiyong waved his hand, nose scrunched up, “I know, i know..”  
Seunghyun took a step closer, grabbing his arm to stop it from moving. “No, listen. I need to say these words out. I want to be your friend again. I miss you.”  
Jiyong stopped moving and looked up again, “You do?”  
“Of course! I really regret everything i said. It was a weird morning. I was grumpy and confused. So when i got your message i just.. I don’t know what happened. Argh, it was probably because of that damn dream i had about you.”  
“You had a dream about me?” Jiyong asked curiously.  
Seunghyun let out a chuckle as he took a drag from his cigarette, “Yeah.”  
“What was it about?”  
“Ahhh...” Seunghyun said, feeling his cheeks growing pink with something that is a bit more than a few beers. “Just you.”  
Jiyong’s smile took a mischievous glint at that though and he poked Seunghyun’s side, “Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me.”  
Seunghyun giggled cutely at that, too shy to look at Jiyong because he was pretty sure the other had a hunch where he was getting at. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”  
Jiyong stopped poking him at that and looked up at him quietly with an odd look on his face. It looked like he wanted to say something, so Seunghyun quickly said something himself. He really didn’t want to hear what Jiyong had to say. “Sorry. I suppose it’s not appropriate. I’m sure Jongkook wouldn’t approve of this conversation.”  
Jiyong scoffed loudly suddenly, making Seunghyun jump a bit, and leaned down next to him on the brick wall, “Jongkook! Right! What an asshole,” he said angrily (cutely) and took a drag of his almost gone cigarette.  
“Ah, yeah.. Sorry.. The thing he said earlier..”   
Jiyong shook his head, “It’s fine. He seemed so normal though, so it’s a shame. But yeah i guess we never had that conversation so.. Well. Better to know it now than wait to catch feelings,” he said and dubbed out the butt.   
So Jiyong didn’t actually have feelings for that guy? It still must’ve hurt to be cast aside so nonchalantly. To be quite frank, Seunghyun personally didn’t stand the guy now one bit. Before he tolerated it, the thought of Jiyong being with someone else, but now it just felt like such a shame. Jiyong deserved so much better. So so much-  
“You coming?” Jiyong asked, looking up at him.  
“Uh, yeah. Jiyong?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can we be friends again?”   
Jiyong looked at him for a moment, eyes searching his face. Then he smiled.  
“Yeah. Of course, dummy. It’s all forgotten. Come ‘ere,” he said and wrapped his arms around Seunghyun before the other could even react.   
The hug was nice. Really nice. Seunghyun felt like it was the best hug he’s ever had and he didn’t want it to end. Jiyong moulded perfectly into his body, like he had always belonged there. He smelled nice even. Seunghyun started feeling a bit dizzy when he closed his eyes.   
“Come on,” Jiyong said with a smile after he withdrew. “You can buy me a beer.”


	7. 7/8

Seunghyun couldn’t wait to go to the gym this time. He was so excited to see Jiyong again now that they had made up. They hadn’t talked after their little get together at the bar but taken from the hug Jiyong had given him at their cigarette break he’d say they’re cool. Oh, that hug. Seunghyun hadn’t gotten it out of his head. It made him happily roll around his bed at nights when no one could see his happy red cheeks when he thought about it. Also, he was aware that he had blabbered about the dream. That means now Jiyong knows about his crush. Right? It was fairly obvious now. If Jiyong didn’t see it, then well, perhaps he didn’t want to see it. Which was fine with Seunghyun, either way. At least they had resolved their little fight or whatever it had been.   
Seunghyun stepped inside the gym after changing and was immediately greeted by a big gummy smile. The butterflies in his stomach literally sucker punched him from the inside. An echo wave of relief washed over him all over again. He wanted to hug Jiyong again. The other finished up whatever he was doing quickly and headed over, a wide smile still on his lips, while Seunghyun could only just stand there by the door like a dumb fucking pole. Jiyong looked absolutely stunning and Seunghyun felt like he came to realize this more every single time he saw him. Jiyong was wearing a skimpy pair of black shorts and a simple white t-shirt. He looked cute and sexy. Seunghyun didn’t know how he managed to do it but he did.   
“Hey,” Jiyong said brightly, having floated in front of Seunghyun almost as if in slow motion so Seunghyun could take it in.   
“Hey,” Seunghyun managed, and thought a few butterflies escaped when he’d opened his mouth.   
Jiyong giggled adorably and looked up at him for a moment with a little glint in his eyes. Seunghyun could’ve stared for hours, if he was being completely honest.  
“How are you?” Jiyong asked. God, his voice was so soft and pretty. Can a voice be pretty? Well his was. So nice and calm and low and high at the same time. A perfect voice.  
“I’m good now that i’m here,” Seunghyun said boldly but truthfully.  
“You’ve really started liking workout, huh?” Jiyong asked coyly, giving him an equally coy smile, which made Seunghyun scoff quietly.  
“Yeah. A lot actually.”  
Jiyong smiled and did that thing with his foot that girls usually do when they’re flirting with boys. Seunghyun looked down at his adorable white socks and up his smooth... smooth... smooth perfect legs. Jiyong was wearing shorts again today, black ones this time, and Seunghyun could swear he saw a tattoo peeking out at one point. Jiyong actually seemed to have many, but Seunghyun found the thigh tattoos extra interesting somehow.   
After snapping out of his lingering eyes session he looked back at Jiyong and was a bit surprised by the look the other was giving him. It was all searching eyes and pink cheeks. Wait, was Jiyong flirting with him? Like actually? Seunghyun had thought about it endlessly if he had been obvious or made himself clear somehow that he liked Jiyong. But right now Jiyong was being quite obvious. Was he? Seunghyun’s mind went crazy and he needed to say something before his brain stopped working completely.  
“So. What do we have planned?”   
Jiyong laughed, “I don’t know what you have planned!” He turned around with a cheeky smile, walking towards his office.  
“Jiyong!” Seunghyun went after him.  
Jiyong laughed and closed his office door in Seunghyun’s face. He grabbed the door handle firmly, bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too much, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the doorframe, hitting it gently against the wood. Jiyong was totally flirting with him.

He could only think of Jiyong whenever he went to the gym. Or when he was at home. Or sleeping. Or eating. Or breathing. Jiyong was everywhere. They had gotten closer over the past couple of weeks. Like before, only more. Definitely more. Seunghyun was practically sure of it that Jiyong liked him back. Jiyong hadn’t taken him back on his program but he still helped Seunghyun out, giving him advice and tips, checking his progress and keeping notes of his diet. Seunghyun was very grateful. He had come a long way since he started months ago. He actually looked good. His face had changed, was now a little more angular, shoulders wider and posture stronger. Seunghyun new he didn’t look like some model now, probably didn’t even look handsome to a stranger, but he felt different, and that made him confident. Plus Jiyong’s attention really boosted his energy too. The personal trainer had said that they were friends and he was just helping him out. Which, yes, was true. But also Seungyun felt there was something more between them. He was almost completely sure. But did Jiyong see it?   
They had been smoking behind the gym by the parking lot one time when Jiyong told Seunghyun that Jongkook and he had broken up. He had said it nonchalantly but Seunghyun thought it was because Jiyong wanted him to know he was available. Still, he couldn’t be completely sure. And more importantly, he didn’t want to lose a friend in case he was wrong about their situation.   
He thought asking Jiyong out was the safest option. Confessing might come later but for now he wanted to take it slow. Spending more time with Jiyong was a great start, and they could simply hang out as friends. At least at first. At least until Seunghyun grew some balls. Or felt safe to confess.   
So Seunghyun caught Jiyong in his office one time after his workout. He figured if Jiyong said yes to a sweaty mess of him, he was pretty much safe. He opened the door after a knock and Jiyong looked up from paperwork, a smile already on his face.  
“Hey,” he greeted the taller guy and beckoned him in.  
Seunghyun entered and closed the door after him, already getting more nervous but he just had the get the words out and god forbid not look awkward while doing it.  
“Hey. So. I wondered if you wanna go out sometimes. Just to hang out. Outside the gym i mean.” Okay, close enough Seunghyun.   
“Out?” Jiyong looked surprised.  
“Yeah. Like a bar, or...”  
“Sure,” Jiyong nodded.  
That went well.  
“Great! So.. whenever. When you’re free..”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Sure!”  
“Sure!”  
Jiyong looked so cute Seunghyun wanted to smooch him. He let himself stare just a second longer and then backtracked.  
“Great,” he laughed, a bit nervously, and gave Jiyong a wave. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”  
“Bye, Seunghyun.” Jiyong looked at him softly and gave him a little wave behind his desk.   
Done. Tomorrow. Tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last one! thanks for reading guys


	8. 8/8

Over the past month they had hung out a lot. After the first outing, it sort of turned into a habit to ask Jiyong out. Jiyong even asked Seunghyun out too, so if not anything more, at least he enjoyed Seunghyun’s company. Seunghyun obviously took whatever he could get. But also spending more time with Jiyong made Seunghyun like him more. And more, and more, and even more. Little things that he noticed Jiyong did became his favorite little things. His voice became his favorite voice. Even Jiyong’s scent was his favorite smell by now. Technically he knew these outings weren’t dates. He never exactly asked Jiyong on a date, so it just was what it was. Just friends hanging out. Mates. Buddies. Seunghyun didn’t know how to cross this line, scared to ruin the relationship they already had. One night they went to a bar with a live stand-up show, and Jiyong kept leaning over to him to laugh, his hand on Seunghyun’s knee more often than not. It made Seunghyun go absolutely crazy. Can a person even jerk off to a hand? On your knee? Seunghyun can answer that question. Yes, you can.   
Mostly they went to bars and an occasional walk and a beer by the river. It was always really nice, their conversations seeming to have no end. Jiyong’s laughter was non-stop and Seunghyun felt like they were both telling their life stories to each other, it could go on forever. And Seunghyun absolutely didn’t mind. He loved hearing stories of little five year-old Jiyong falling down a tree, or scraping his knee at the amusement park, or when he got his first cat, his favorite food, his least favorite food, travels, friends, etc. Jiyong looked beautiful when he talked, Seunghyun physically felt himself fall in love with him. Which was scary, but also gave him intense butterflies.   
That night, Jiyong invited him to a club. A club? Seunghyun’s old habits already got him ready to say no, but when he thought about it for a second - why the fuck not? He didn’t feel as insecure about himself to enter the club scene, the playground for the hot, rich, and wild. He had never really done it, a few times maybe when he was a teenager. Looking much older than a normal sixteen year-old, he snuck into a lot of places that were supposed to be illegal for him. But after a while he really felt he didn’t belong there. It was fun just to a certain extent, but then he felt the club vibe just bring down his confidence. But Jiyong had always come to wherever he had invited him. Perhaps the other guy liked clubbing more? Seunghyun wouldn’t be surprised. Jiyong was sexy, beautiful and probably super popular. And Seunghyun didn’t want to disappoint him, or even himself, going back to his old habits. He knew he looked pretty good now, he’d even bought a new jacket not too long ago, something that he couldn’t’ve pulled off mere months ago. But now, getting ready to go to the club, he had to say, he looked pretty damn good. Well, at least he hoped so. He gave himself motivational pep talks in his head to act confident, fun and relaxed. He was with Jiyong, so it should be easy peasy.

Wow, Jiyong definitely belonged to a club. He looked fucking hot, excuse my french. Seunghyun wasn’t sure, but thought Jiyong might’ve even worn make up that night. He was wearing black ripped jeans, hugging him just right. A silky blouse and a leather jacket. He looked really good. Insanely good. And being baffled by the look, Seunghyun told him so too.   
“You look fucking amazing,” he said as they met up in front of the club.   
Jiyong of course gave his signature broad grin at that and pulled Seunghyun into the building, past the scary-looking security, who happened to give Jiyong a wink.   
Jiyong was in a really good mood. He also seemed to have quite a few people he knew around the club as well, including the bartender, who he seemed to be on first name bases with.   
“I’m so glad you came with me,” Jiyong said as they were waiting for their drinks, leaning against the bar counter. “I wouldn’t think you would. Thought this wouldn’t be exactly your scene.”  
Seunghyun chuckled, “Well, it isn’t. But i’d come anywhere with you.”  
Jiyong gave him a warm smile at that, eyes fond.   
“Cheers,” he said cutely when their drinks were pushed in front of them.   
“Cheers,” Seunghyun replied and clinked his bottle gently against Jiyong’s. 

Seunghyun even danced with Jiyong. Which he never did. Ever. But Jiyong was so natural and good at it, Seunghyun never wanted to leave the dancefloor. Plus at that point they were both pretty tipsy, pretty much in their own little bubble already. Jiyong kept moving and jumping to the music, cheeks pink and mouth stretched into a permanent grin. Seunghyun loved the sight. And every time Jiyong moved against him, Seunghyun wanted to kiss him. For real. The urge was so intense he almost felt lightheaded. Suddenly Jiyong jumped up, holding his balance on Seunghyun’s shoulders. Seunghyun placed a hand on the small of his back and leaned to his ear.  
“I think you’re drunk.”  
Jiyong grinned, “I’m a cheap date.”  
Date? Date? Seunghyun heard that correctly, right? Jiyong had said date. Seunghyun’s mouth literally grew dry and he wasn’t sure if his heart was even beating or was it just the rhythm of the loud music what was keeping him alive. He needed air.  
“I need some air,” he yelled into the direction of Jiyong’s ear.  
“Wait i’m coming too,” Jiyong said and grabbed a hold of Seunghyun’s sleeve as they made their way through the crowd.   
After getting Jiyong’s jacket from the bar, they went back outside. It was weirdly quiet, only a faint bass of the music heard from inside once the door closed. There were a few more people outside but not too much. It was most definitely after three in the morning already, at least. Seunghyun offered Jiyong a cigarette from his pack of Marlboros and lit it for him, and then his own, watching as Jiyong leaned against the wall, blowing sweaty strands of hair off of his face.   
“Having fun?” Seunghyun smiled.  
Jiyong smiled back with a little tired smile and nodded as he took another drag.   
A small bunch of girls exited the club then, laughing loudly in the quiet night air. They chatted amongst themselves and sounded like a group of magpies to Seunghyun’s tired and already ringing ears.   
“Oh my god, Seunghyun?”   
Seunghyun looked towards the voice that had addressed him and found none other than his ex standing in front of him.   
“It is you! I almost didn’t recognize you!” The girl came and jumped up for a sloppy hug. “You look fucking hot, wow!” She looked Seunghyun up and down, eyes drinking him in.   
She was obviously drunk, even though perhaps she’d said those things sober too. Seunghyun didn’t even know what to say exactly.  
“Yeah, hey,” he said, semi-awkwardly.  
This was the girl that made him go through with all of these changes? Seunghyun felt nothing when he looked at her now.   
“How come you lost so much weight?” she whined and stomped her feet in a manner that she probably thought was cute.  
“Umm..”  
“I would totally go out with you again now!” she said in the same whiny voice and pulled on Seunghyun’s arm. “You should come dance with me!”  
“Excuse me, do you mind?” Jiyong said suddenly, stubbed off his cigarette butt and pushed off the wall. “Can you let go of him?”  
The girl gave him a look of surprise with a hint of disgust.  
“What?”  
“You heard me. He’s with me now. Let go of him.”  
“Who the fuck are you?” she frowned.  
“I’m his boyfriend, pipsqueak. Let go.” Jiyong said and put an arm around Seunghyun’s waist.   
She scoffed loudly and took a step back, “Boyfriend?!”  
Seunghyun could feel Jiyong’s warm hand underneath his jacket and it felt so good. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to hold Jiyong just like that. He took another drag of his cigarette and placed his arm over Jiyong’s shoulders, blowing out thick smoke in the air.   
“Yup.”  
“You’ve gotta be joking,” she scoffed again.   
Jiyong just gave her a tired eye-roll. He then took Seunghyun’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Come on, babe.”  
Seunghyun went with great pleasure, throwing away his cigarette as they passed the bins, forgetting to even spare a final glance to his ex. The loud music hit them again as they entered the building, growing louder with every step. Jiyong was still holding his hand, leading them back to the party. Seunghyun’s head was throbbing with too many thoughts, heart pounding loudly in his chest, and he could feel panic bubbling deep inside his stomach. It was now or never. Act fast, damn it! They passed the long hallway that led to the toilets and Seunghyun pulled Jiyong back and manoeuvred them so he pushed Jiyong against the wall in a secluded area. Jiyong looked up to him with big eyes but didn’t say anything. Seunghyun didn’t say anything either for quite a long moment. But then...  
“I think i’m in love with you...”  
Jiyong’s eyes grew only bigger as he gazed back at him, searching for something in Seunghyun’s eyes.   
“Me too,” he whispered eventually.   
Seunghyun felt like he was going crazy. He could feel the craziness physically and mentally. So he did the craziest thing he could think of - and kissed Jiyong. He kissed him with the force of a thousand waterfalls and didn’t hold back. He had wanted this for such a long time, it felt magical now that it was actually happening. And taking from the way Jiyong was kissing him back, he had wanted it too. Seunghyun didn’t want to let go, ever. This felt perfect. This felt amazing. This felt unbelievable.   
He broke the kiss, “Wait, you like me?”  
Jiyong laughed loudly and put his arms around Seunghyun, pulling him closer. “Of course, you dill.”  
Seunghyun laughed, only because he really didn’t even know how to respond to this, plus Jiyong was just so gosh dang adorable, he couldn’t believe this was happening.   
“Pretty much ever since i met you,” he said then, now a bit more shy, playing with the buttons of Seunghyun’s shirt.   
“Really?” Seunghyun frowned, confused. “Even when i was... you know...”  
“Of course,” Jiyong had a small smile on his lips, “You were so cute, and a bit dorky. And i loved how big you were next to me. I constantly wanted to hug you.” He laughed cutely. And then looked up at him again, “Plus. I didn’t even know you’d like me back.”  
Seunghyun squeezed his arms around Jiyong tighter, “I didn’t know either.”  
Jiyong smiled his extraordinary gummy smile again, which made Seunghyun feel this way about him in the first place.   
“So.. I gave it time,” Jiyong said, sounding a bit sad, but then smiled again, “But it was worth it. You came to me at your own pace.”  
Seunghyun smiled at him happily, and then went for another kiss. Because he could do this now. He could actually kiss him.   
Jiyong nuzzled against his lips and nose cutely, seeming equally as happy. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”  
Seunghyun put his arm around Jiyong confidently as they headed outside and so did Jiyong.   
“Hey,” Seunghyun asked while they were walking, “Now that i’m your boyfriend, does that mean i’m back on your program?”  
Jiyong nudged him with his hip so that Seunghyun bumped against the building, “Shut up,” he chuckled.  
Seunghyun rubbed his abused arm but was snickering as well, ran after Jiyong and had his arm around him again. He planted a wet happy kiss on Jiyong’s cheek. Both of them couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. lemme know what u think guys :) and thanks for reading!


End file.
